Rehab
by your royal highness
Summary: AU Sequel to 'Impossible Love' Casey goes insane after Derek gets shot. She starts to drink, and now it's up to the Venturi's to save her before she kills everyone, or worse, herself. Rating may change for drinking and language Dasey
1. Honey, I'm Home!

**So here's the sequel to the story 'Impossible Love'. Yes I know that I left it by committing a horrible Life With Derek fanfiction sin, and I feel horrible about it. Basically, in this story, Casey starts to drink. Cause she's insane. Nobody knows what to do, and they're basically trying to save her before she drinks herself to death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or any of the characters**

**Oh, and it starts off right after the last chapter in 'Impossible Love'. Like….RIGHT after.**

"What are you talking about, Abby?" Casey asked, her voice shaking. "Is he all right?"

Abby couldn't respond, and she just shook her head. "No." She whispered, a tear falling down her face.

"He's DEAD?" Casey raised her voice and then stood up. "You didn't do anything!!"

"Casey! Calm down." George started, but he was cut off.

"And you didn't do anything either! WHERE IS HE?? I HAVE TO SEE HIM!"

"In the hospital! He's **dead, **Casey! He **died**!" Abby shouted, tears falling freely from her eyes now.

Casey could feel the tears in her eyes, and she sprinted up the stairs. _No no no no NO!_

The phone rang again, and Abby angrily pressed the talk button. "**What??**" Everyone watched as her face relaxed, and a small smile formed on her face as she said, "Okay. We'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah. I need my Smerek!!" Marti whined, tears falling from her face.

"He's _awake_! Go get Casey, Edwin."

"All right." He bolted up the stairs and knocked on Derek's bedroom door. "Casey?" He asked as he stepped into the room. "Derek's awake! Come on, Case! Let's go!"

"No!" He heard a voice, and he pulled back the covers of his brother's bed and found her laying there, curled up in a fetal position.

"Casey! Your boyfriend is awake! Your Derek is alive!"

"Leave me alone, Edwin!! Let me mourn about Derek!"

"But he's alive!!!"

"No he's not! Now shut the hell up!" Edwin let go of the covers and closed the door behind him as he started down the stairs.

"Where is she?" Abby asked.

"She's not coming."

"Why not?" Lizzie asked her brother, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"She kept saying that Derek was dead, and that I was lying."

"Well let's go. If she decides not to come, then maybe Derek will just have to surprise her." George said, and all of the agreed.

"Let's go!!" Marti whined, and they all piled into the car.

When they got to the hospital, they ran through the doors and somehow sneaked past security and they made it to Derek's room. "DEREK!!" They all screamed as they saw him through the window. Abby started to cry, and Derek's face perked up. The doctor walked out of his room and stopped the rest of the Venturi's from coming in.

"Hold it. I have to get permission from Mr. Venturi."

"Permission? For what? We're his family." Abby said.

"Yeah, what permission? That's my son." George said, pointing to him.

"Well I'm only allowed to let in people that he wants to see." The doctor shrugged and then walked into the room. He came back a couple of seconds later, and Abby quickly spoke up.

"So? Which one of us does he want to see?"

"A girl by the name of Casey McDonald." The Venturi's all looked at each other and their faces fell. "What? What's wrong?"

"She's….she's not coming."

"Why not?"

"Can I tell Derek myself?"

"I have to have his permission." The doctor said, and then walked into the room. A couple of minutes later, he came back. "Abby Venturi has permission." Abby smiled and walked calmly into the room before she ran towards her son and gave him a tight hug. She kissed his head a million times, and tears of joy fell down her face.

"Hey, Mom." He smiled, patting her arm.

"Derek! You're all right! You're all right. Thank the lord! I love you son, we're all worried."

"Thanks…" Derek changed the subject. "Where's Casey?"

Abby placed a hand on his leg. "She's not here."

"Why not? Didn't she want to see me?" He sounded hurt.

"She's gone insane, Derek."

"Insane? How? I mean, I knew she was always a little off but…" Her son gave her a small laugh.

"No, that's not it. She's gone completely insane. She thought that your father was you, and she's been having hallucinations. Honey, she thinks you're dead."

"But I'm not! Didn't you tell her that?"

"Yes, but she thought we were lying. Derek you have to come back, honey. You have to save your girlfriend."

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWLDLWLDLWLWDLWD

Why does Derek have to be dead?? Casey desperately thought. She angrily shoved the covers off of the bed, and they landed in a heap on the floor. "WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME???" She screamed as she ripped open his cabinets and threw all of his clothes out. She fell down onto the ground and started to desperately cry. "Damn it...Damn it..."

_I need something to calm me down. What did my father do? Oh, why think about your stupid father?? Think about...think about you mother! She drank! Where's the liquor in this god damn house?_ Casey got up and tripped down the stairs, half of her sock falling off in the process. She made it to the highest cabinet in the kitchen which she found filled with all different kinds of drinks. _Thank the lord_. She thought as she grabbed almost six bottles of Vodka and Rum as she brought them up to Derek's room.

She sat down at the opposite side of his bed and took a sip of the Vodka. _This isn't that bad_..._I definitely feel better..._ Casey thought, and she took another drink, and another, and another. _Maybe just one more..._ She thought, but then realized it was empty. She threw it down onto the floor, and it got a dent. She opened up another one.

"I'm sorry, Derek." She mumbled as she doused another huge gulp of Rum. "I'm sorry..."

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWLDWLDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Derek bolted up the stairs and he threw open the door to his room. _It's good to be home..._ He thought. He started to walk in to find Casey, but then he stopped.

"What the hell?" He whispered, looking at the even worse mess that he called his room. All of his covers were off of his bed, and they were tangled up every which way. The cabinets of his dresser were opened all the way, and all of his clothes covered the desk and the floor. "What is this?" He asked, and then grabbed an empty bottle off of the floor. "Vodka?" He asked, and then he heard a groan. He followed the trail of alcohol (which made him freak even more) to the other side of his bed. There, he gasped. Leaning up against the side of his bed was Casey.

But she didn't look like Casey. One of her pant legs was rolled up while the other was straight. She was wearing on white sock that was pulled up all the way, and one dark green one that barely even covered her foot. Her shirt was halfway off, and it was backwards. Her hair looked like it hadn't even been washed in days. "Casey?" He asked, getting closer to the girl.

"Go 'way Marti…" She mumbled.

"Case?" He grabbed her chin and pulled her limp head towards his. He leaned down and gave her a small peck. How he missed those beautiful lips against his…

"Derek?" She asked, sounding as though she was afraid of her own voice.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Ohmygod." She smiled and then fell into his arms. "I'm sorry Der. I love you….I love you…" She said as Derek wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her onto his lap where she leaned into his chest.

"I love you too, Case."

"Derek?" She asked, and he looked down at her. "Are we dead?"

**So how did you like the first chapter? I sort of rushed it I think, but Derek wanted OUT of that hospital….you know how much he HATES doctors ******

**Review please! And no flames!**

**-Alexandra**

**p.s. The more reviews, the faster I update!!! Hint! Hint!!!!!!!**


	2. Drinking is like Sex

**I also made a trailer for this fanfiction! Check it out: my account name on youtube is: aarrocks957 Please rate and comment!!! Enjoy the next chapter!**

Derek moaned and rolled over onto his side. He heard a thump and then bolted up in bed. He clutched his chest as pain seared through his body thanks to the stitches in his upper chest. He looked around and noticed that Casey wasn't in bed next to him.

"Case??" He said in a worried voice. When he heard no sound, he got up and painfully ran around to the other side of the bed, kneeling next to his girlfriend. Her hand was shaking, and she opened up her eyes and stared at him. "Are you okay?" He asked, holding her head in his hands.

"I need…"

"What do you need?"

"A drink…"

"Water? Orange Juice? Coke? What? I'll go get it." She reached her hand under his bed and grabbed a glass bottle out that had the word 'Vodka' on it.

"This…"  
Derek snatched it from her hands. "No." He said firmly.

"Derek!!"

"No." He said even more firmly.

"I WANT IT!"

"NO!" He grabbed Casey by her shoulders and turned her around so that she was facing him. "If I have to treat you like a child in order for you to listen to me, then I will."

"DEREK!!" She started to thrash her hands at him. He wrestled her around so that she was facing him again, and they both fell onto the ground with a big boom.

Moments later, Derek heard a knock on the door, and the distinct voice of his mother, "Derek? Are you all right?"

"Shit." He whispered and then picked up Casey and shoved her in the bed. He pulled the covers over her. "Be quiet." He gave her a kiss on the head. "Hold on…" he moaned in a fake sleep voice and then he picked up the alcohol bottles and shoved them under his bed and under the clothes that were lying on his floor. He ruffled up his hair and put on the best 'I'm tired, leave me alone' look before sluggishly opening the door and peering out. "Huh? I'm trying to sleep, mom."

"Where's Casey?" She asked, and Derek opened up the door to reveal his girlfriend. Abby peered at the girl and then turned back to Derek and gave him a knowing glare.

"What?"

"Does she have clothes on?" She sighed.

"Yes!" Derek said, sounding offended.

"Let me see."

"Fine." He said, and then walked over to her and gently pulled the blanket down reveal Derek's gray nighttime shirt.

"What about pants?"

"Mom!!" He groaned.

"Derek." She said firmly. "Not another Sally, please."

"Come on! Sally was not a one-night stand!"

"Then maybe you should look up the term in the dictionary next time."

"Come on, Mom!"

"Just do it Derek…"

He rolled his eyes and then pulled the rest of the sheets so that they revealed one of Derek's plaid pants.

"All right." She nodded her head, and Casey woke up.

"What's going on?" She asked, and then she looked at Derek. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Where's my drink?"

_Shit_. Derek thought. "What drink?"

"The Vo-" She started, but he quickly cut her off by smashing his lips against hers.

"I've seen enough…" His mom said, and then started to leave. "Breakfast should be done soon. Please come down." She closed the door and left the room.

"What the hell was that??" Casey asked, smacking Derek's arm away.

"Listen, Casey." He put his hand on chin, forcing her to look at him. "No talking about drinking in front of my family."

"Why not? It feels good….except for right now…" She put a hand to her head.

"Hangover. It'll pass." He said. "No drinking talk in front of my family?"

"I can't even ask for a little sip of vodka?"

"NO!"

"Why not??" She pouted.

"Cause it's like talking about sex in front of your parents. A very big no."

"Fine." She pouted again. After about five minutes, she roughly grabbed her boyfriend's head and pulled him down in a very passionate kiss. She then shoved him away and grabbed her pants off of the floor and one of Derek's shirts out of his drawer that said: 'I'm an Orangutan'.

Derek also got changed, and then squirted on some cologne.

"Derek! Casey! Breakfast's ready!" His dad screamed up to them.

Casey walked past Derek and started out of his room when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "No drinking talk."

"Huh?" She asked, and he repeated himself. "Whatever…k." She said, and then started towards the stairs.

Derek ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not ready for our parents to find out about her drinking. And now starts Chapter One in Derek's book of Rehab."


	3. Helen Keller

Derek quickly followed Casey downstairs and he watched her sit down at the counter. He quickly walked into the kitchen where he spotted Abby leaning over the stove cooking eggs, Lizzie and Edwin sitting dangerously close to each other, and Marti playing with a purple dinosaur.

"SMEREK!!" She cried, jumping out of her seat and giving her brother a huge hug. Derek groaned in pain, but he picked her up anyways and spun her around.

"Hey, Smarti. How's my favorite sister?"

"Great! I'm so happy you're alive!"

"I am too. I am too. Now why don't you get something to eat?"

"Okay!" Derek let her down and she ran and got the box of Lucky Charms out of the pantry. Derek poured the milk into her bowl, and she happily ate her cereal.

"Good Morning Derek, Good Morning Casey. Can I get you two anything?"

Casey's head shot up. "Yes!"

"What would you like, sweetie?"

"Hmm…" Derek turned around to face her. "Do you have any Vod-" She started. _SHIT!_ Derek thought, and he reached across the counter and smashed his lips against her for the second time today. Casey squirmed under him, and then finally gave in as he pulled away from her.

Abby raised an eyebrow at her son, and he turned away. _I had to do it!_

"What would you like, Casey?"

"Eggs." She moaned, and Derek silently thanked the lord that she didn't say anything that had to do with drinking.

"So…Casey." _Why does my mom have to talk to her???_ Derek thought as he sat down next to her in case he had to kiss her again. He poured himself a glass of Orange Juice, and had a big gulp of it. "How are you dealing with Derek being out of the hospital."

"I'm just fine with it." She responded, smiling at her.

"Are you sure? Because before, you were a little delusional."

"I know, I know. Derek coming back really helped me. And so did the alcho-" Derek slammed down his glass and kissed her again.

"Derek! Your girlfriend was in the middle of a sentence! Let her finish!"

"We need to go to school." Lizzie commented, finally speaking up.

"YES! SCHOOL!" Derek shouted, and he grabbed Casey's arm. "Come on, Case…let's go."

"But I haven't eaten!" She protested, and Derek grabbed a piece of bread off of the counter and handed it to her.

"Here."

She seemed content with it, and Casey grabbed her bag off of the floor. She pulled on Derek's sweatshirt and watched her boyfriend put on his leather jacket and his backpack.

"Let's go."

"All right…"

He pulled her into the car and buckled the seatbelt for her. He quickly got around to the other side of the car and got in, starting the engine.

"I like your car…" She smiled.

"Um, thanks."

"No problem, Max."

Derek almost stopped dead. "Did you just call me Max?"

"Yes." She gave him a goofy smile. "I love youuuu Max."

_She's gone insane! She's completely delusional!! Case, come back!! Case!!_ Derek just smiled though, and he backed out of the driveway as he headed towards school. When they got into the parking lot, he ran around to the other side of the car and unbuckled Casey's seatbelt and he helped her out.

"Casey?"

"Hey, Derek." She smiled at him and then gave him a peck on the cheek.

He gave a sigh of relief. "So you know that I'm not Max, right?"

"Why would you be Max, silly?" She grabbed his hand. "Let's go. I can't wait to see all my friends again!"

"Casey, just promise me that you'll stay with me at all times. You'll never let go of me, promise?"

"Promise." She said, and Derek tightened his grip on her hand even more.

As they entered the school, Derek immediately spotted Sam leaning up against his locker.

"SAMMY!" he screamed, and he pulled Casey towards Sam.

"D! You're all better, Man! I was gonna come and see you!" He turned to Casey. "And Casey… pretty as ever."

"Hi, Ralph!!" She giggled.

Sam exchanged glances with me. "Dude, what's her problem?"

"Um…" _Come on, Derek! You're the lord of lies! Lie about something! No one can know about her drinking!!!_ "Probably still just a little giddy about what we did last night."

"What did you do last night?"

Derek smirked. "Well…"

"Aw, Man! Come on, D!"

"Hey! What can I say? She loves me."

The bell rang before we could say anything else. "Gotta go to science class. Bye Casey! Bye D!" Sam said, and then ran away.

_After School…_

Casey had to go to the bathroom, and Sam and Derek were leaning up against the wall waiting for her to come out.

"I'm worried." Derek said to his friend, and Sam shrugged it off.

"She's fine. She's just going to the bathroom." _I guess I have to tell him the truth…she may have passed out in there!_

"Okay, look, Sammy? Can I trust you with something? Will you promise not to tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you right now?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever, D. What is it?"

"You know how I said that Casey and I…well…you know…last night?"

"Yeah. That's why she's acting all giddy and…well…not Casey-like."

"No. That's not the reason. She thought I died so now she's an alcoholic, Sam. She can't stop drinking or thinking about drinking."

"Whoa. Dude, that's…whoa." Was all that Sam could say.

"I know. I know." He shook his head. Casey came out of the bathroom, and Derek immediately took Casey's hand.

"Come on, Case. The car's this way."

"Oh. Okay." Derek dragged her along towards the car.

"Sam, I'm a horrible boyfriend, aren't I?"

Sam almost stopped. "Are you kidding me? You're the best boyfriend! She's like Helen Keller…and you're the teacher."


	4. Midnight Robber

"Derek, I'm scared." Derek sat up in bed and quickly turned to face her.

"Scared of what, Love?" he could feel her shake beside him, and he pulled her close to him, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"Life."

"What in life?" He asked, treating her as more of a child then Marti.

"People."

"You're afraid of people?" He asked, confused.

"Yes." There was silence, for Derek couldn't think of what else to say. He just planted a silent kiss on the top of her head and continued to rock her in his arms. "Are you Derek?" She asked, looking up at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm Derek."

"So you're my boyfriend?"

Derek gave a fake smile at her, trying hard not to cry. "Yes." It was like he was losing her. It was like she didn't even know who she was anymore. It was like the girl that he was so madly in love with was slipping through his fingers no matter how tightly he held onto her. He bent his head down, and then he saw a shadow slip past his window. _It's probably just your imagination, Venturi….calm down. _But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself it was just his imagination, his heart rate kept speeding up.

And it wasn't because he was scared for his own life…it was because he was scared for Casey's. She was in no condition to have a robber come and open fire at them.

"D-D-D-Derek? What's that?" Casey asked, fumbling around for Derek's hand and then grabbing it fiercely in her grip.

Now Derek _knew_ that there was something there. Even Casey saw it.

"Nothing." Derek said, and the figure past by their window again.

Casey yelped as if she was a dog who just got his tail stepped on and buried herself in her boyfriend's arms. Then, the figured stopped at the window, and the two of them both heard scratching noises.

He was trying to break in!!

_Quick Derek, think! Escaping is too risky…he'll just chase after us….and then…well we know what happened last time…maybe we could just lie in bed! No….hold on a minute…_ Derek grabbed Casey's shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Derek!" She said as he put a hand over her mouth. "What are you doing?" She said in a whisper this time.

"Just follow my lead." He said, taking off his shirt.

"Why are you taking your clothes off?"

"So that it looks like we're busy."

"Why??"

"Casey, just do it. And then lay in bed super close to me and don't say a word."

She nodded her head and slipped the rest of her shirt off. They both snuggled under the covers, and Derek ever so slightly pulled the covers down a little bit more to show the robber that they were in fact 'busy' as he had put it. The robber shoved the window open, and Derek opened his eyes just a little bit. The moon light was pouring in and shining over their two bodies, Casey's form very tightly placed in Derek's grip. She stirred, and the robber stopped in his tracks. She moaned and Derek tightened his grip on her.

The next thing Derek knew, Casey was no longer in his arms. She sat up in bed and said, "Der? I'm hungry." Derek shot his eyes open and bolted up in bed, turning on the light.

They both turned and faced the robber who was staring intently at Casey's chest, a sly look on his face as his eyes became huge.

"Who the hell are you?" Derek asked the man, wrapping one arm around Casey's slender form.

"Uh…I….Uh…" The robber started, and then he lunged at Casey.

_NO!!_ Derek thought, and he put his body in the way of the imposters. Casey didn't know what to do. Even if the robber succeeded in taking her she wouldn't know what to do. Derek kicked the man off of the bed, and he fell with a thump onto the ground. _That's sure to wake the folks…_ Derek thought as he heard footsteps running up the stairs. The robber took off, and the two stared at each other.

"Thanks…" Casey mumbled, and then she turned and shoved him on the bed as she started to kiss him. She was leaning over him, straddling him, and kissing him…with no shirt on.

And to make matters even worse, at that very moment, his Mom and Dad came barging into the room, a very angry look plastered on each of their faces.

"That's what I thought." George said.

"Derek. Casey. Come with me. _Now._" Abby started towards the door. "Oh, and put some clothes on first."


	5. Punishment

**Sorry for the short chapter!! Oh, and there is some **_**very**_** strong language in here…just one word. But I'm warning you!!! Enjoy! And sorry for the short chapter!**

"Sit." The two pointed to the couch and Derek immediately sat. Casey just stared at the blank television screen and the two parents glared at her. "Sit!" They demanded, and Casey continued to stare the blank TV screen. Derek pulled on her arm and she plopped down onto the couch.

"Pay attention…" he whispered at her as he stared up at his mom and dad. "Okay…look Mom. Dad…we weren't having sex, if that's what you're thinking."

"Yes you were! And don't you _dare_ cover up with a lie!" Abby countered.

"But I'm not lying!"

"Then why was her shirt off?"

"Cause Case is crazy…and besides! There was a robber that came in through the window. I took her shirt off and my shirt off so that it looked like we were busy and that he should leave…but he took off when Casey sat up! I swear!"

"Derek…Derek…Derek…that must be the stupidest lie I've ever heard in my whole entire life." George sighed and shook his head. "I thought that you would be more responsible than this! I mean…taking advantage of a poor, innocent girl in her mental condition? Derek! I thought you were more mature then this! You've really let me down." George started to pace around the room, muttering something that wasn't audible to the two or Abby.

"I agree with your father." Abby said, crossing her arms and glaring at the two.

"But Mom! Please!"

"No! Now…Derek…you sleep here. Casey will sleep up in your bed tonight!"

"Mom! This isn't fair! That's my bed! That's my Casey!"

"No. Sleep here. I'll go and get a blanket."

"Mom!"

"No! Not another word!" She said as she grabbed Casey's hand and led her upstairs towards Derek's room. George left to go to his room, and Derek growled and put his head in his hands. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and then looked down at the carpet. _What the hell! She didn't believe me! What the…_ His thoughts were interrupted by Abby coming down the stairs, a bright orange blanket in one hand, and one of his pillows in the other. "Here." She passed them to him and she started towards her room. Derek started to angrily lay down when Abby turned around and stopped him. "Oh, and Derek? Your father and I will determine your punishment in the morning."

"Why do I have to be punished for…"

"Derek! Not another word!!" She huffed and then started towards her bedroom.

"Damn." Derek whispered as he re-adjusted his pillow. "Never gonna get any sleep tonight…"

_The next morning…_

"Derek! Derek wake up! Derek!!" He rolled his head from side to side and looked up at Edwin.

"Ed! What the hell are you doing??? You know never to wake me!"

"Sorry D! Mom told me to wake you."

"Shit…" He mumbled and then got up.

"Meet her in the kitchen." Edwin said as he sat down in the seat were Derek had just vacated and turned on the TV.

"What?" Derek asked in an annoyed tone. Casey was already standing there, still dressed in Derek's PJ's.

"Last night, your father and I had a very long _discussion_ about your punishment, and we have finally made a decision."

"I'm listening." Derek said, glancing over at Casey.

"We have decided that in order to prevent this from happening again, we're going to have to send Casey back to her real home. She's no longer going to be living with us."

_Fuck!_


	6. Not Again, Casey

Derek Venturi scratched his head as he looked down at the ground. The stairs seemed to be endless as his thoughts and feelings turned hollow in his brain. As he finally reached the end of the staircase, he turned his eyes to his door. His door reminded him of last night with Casey in his bed…and then… his mom's 'punishment'. Did she even know Casey needed him more then ever?

He neared his door and flung it open.

He started to cough as he breathed in the horrible stench of cigarette smoke and stale beer. "Case…what the hell??" He stepped into the dense fog and quickly shut the door behind him and turned on the light. He held his nose between his two fingers and made his way to the corner of the room, where he found a frazzled Casey.

She was dressed in a very dirty, smoke stained, beer stained shirt that said 'Property of the Toronto Maple Leafs XXL' in large letters. She wasn't even wearing any pants, and about three empty cigarette packets were lying next to her as well as two full ones. Situated to the right of her were bottles upon bottles of Corona, and they too, were all empty. Her head slouched to the wall, and her hair was in tangles from the roots to the ends. And, you can guess it, there was cigarette ash in her hair.

"Casey!" Derek screamed, a little too loud, as he snatched the burning cigarette out of Casey's mouth.

"Give…back!" She reached a hand towards it and then let it fall as if she was a rag doll.

"Casey." Derek shoved a finger in her face and wagged it. "You are not supposed to be doing this."

"Beer?"

"Casey…" His tone rose, and he felt as if he was speaking to a child. "No more beer and cigarettes for _you_ missy."

"Derrrryy!!"

"Don't you 'Derry' me! Come on. Get up." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, dragging her across the hall towards the bathroom. He locked the door and let the water in the bathtub run.

"Whatre you doin…" She slurred her words, and he set her down into the bathtub. He slowly pushed her head down towards the water and ran his fingers through the tangled mess. The water quickly turned black, and ash settled at the bottom of the tub. _She's not ready to go home…_ Derek thought as he poured the whole bottle of shampoo into her hair to attempt to cover up the horrible odor. Suds filled the bathtub, covering the ash and he breathed in the sweet smell of shampoo. He rinsed out her hair and poured in the whole bottle of conditioner to make sure that the smell was gone. After rinsing that out, he rubbed the whole bar of soap over her body. The smell still lingered on her body as he pulled her limp body out of the bathtub and dried her off. He dressed her in one of his shirts and the jeans she had for three months. He stopped after he buttoned up her jeans and placed his hands on her hips. _Three months…she's been here three months…_ He looked up at the girl. She fell into his arms and cuddled up close to him as he brushed her clean hair with his comb. "Derek…" She mumbled and rubbed her nose against his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. He set the comb down and coughed at the appalling stench that still lingered in her mouth. He grabbed his toothbrush and squirted lots of toothpaste on the small bristles and then placed it in her mouth, brushing her upper teeth, her lower teeth, and her tongue. He brushed her teeth for about ten minutes and then rinsed off his toothbrush. He let her spit in the sink and then gave her a glass of water. "Whats dat?"

"Wa…Vodka." Derek lied, handing it to her.

"Mmm…" She smiled and took a huge gulp of it. She knitted her eyebrows together. "No taste like Vodka…"

"It's a different Vodka Case, trust me, it's vodka."

"Ok."

"Casey! Derek! You two ready?" Derek heard his mom call up the stairs, and he grabbed her and sniffed her hair. It smelled fine. He smelled her body. A hint of smoke lingered on her body. He grabbed his cologne and sprayed it on her.

"Yeah! Hold on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on, Casey…you gotta go home."

"Im home…."

"Come on." He dragged her downstairs to where his mom stood. She grabbed Casey's hand and Derek pulled back on her.

"Uh, uh, uh, Derek!" His mom protested. "You're staying here. I'm taking Casey home."

"But….Mom! No!"

"Derek." She said firmly as she left. Derek groaned, turned around and angrily kicked the steps. He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. He started picking up the cigarettes and empty beer bottles.

_1 Hour Later…_

_Can't this stuff EVER disappear?? Ew, my room smells like shit. _Derek Venturi picked up another bottle of beer and dumped it in the second trash can.

Suddenly, he heard the door open, and he whirled around.

His mom was standing right there. She wrinkled her nose and then stared with wide eyes at the cigarette packet in his hand.

"DEREK VENTURI!!"


	7. Wake Up

**WARNING: VERY VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER! THIS…THIS IS THE END! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I KNOW THAT YOU MAY BE LIKE…OMG WHAT?? BUT IT IS THE END. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND!! ENJOY AND THANKS SOO MUCH FOR READING/REVIEWING!! LOVE YOU ALL!!**

Click.

Casey McDonald locked the door behind her and stared at the room that she hadn't seen in what felt like a million years.

It was her room.

Yet, it didn't feel like home to her.

Home was where Derek was…and his alcohol and his drugs. Well the drugs that she bought and used in his house.

She stared at her bed…_her_ bed.

Everything in this room was hers. Everything. She could wear her own clothes again…she could go to the bathroom by herself, and not hear banging on the door every four seconds asking her to hurry up.

She plopped down on her bed and turned on the light. Her hair was still wet from that bath that Derek was trying to give her. _I didn't even know that I could think this clearly…everything has been blurry since now. Everything was just so…blurry. _

Blurry.

That was the word to describe it.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a package of cigarettes. She opened them up and took one out, running her fingers along the outside of it. She carefully drew it up to her mouth and ran it along the lips of her mouth. She closed her eyes and then threw it onto the floor as well as the whole package. She looked down at the ground and then back up at the ceiling.

She felt her eyes get droopy, and she let a small smile form on her face as she finally fell asleep.

"Casey! Casey! Come on! Wake up! We're gonna be late for school!" Casey moved her head from side to side and turned and saw Derek staring into her eyes.

"Derek?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" She sat up and swung her legs over the side of his bed. _I could have sworn I fell asleep in _my_ bed…_

"Umm…this is my room…and I came home from the hospital like two days ago, Case. You were asleep the whole time."

"No! No! Uh-uh!" Casey shook her head from side to side. "I…I started to drink! I was drunk! And I started to smoke and…"

Casey was cut off by Derek running his hand through her hair. "What are you talking about? Nothing like that happened. I got shot. I went to the hospital. I came back…and you were asleep. You've been asleep for two days."

"What?"

He smirked and moved his face close to hers, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Case? Wake up, honey. _This_ is reality."

**THE END**


End file.
